El robo imperdonable
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Tal vez la vida no era exactamente grata como le hubiera gustado, ni tampoco razonable, tal vez ese era su destino. Reto: Una Piedra en el Camino, Día 12 de marzo. Ópalo de fuego


_Titulo: __**El robo imperdonable**_

_Autor del fic: __**Aiyumerita**_

_Autor del manga: __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>O N E - S H O T<strong>

• **El robo imperdonable** •

Entonces no estaba equivocado con respecto a ello.

Para empezar con su hipótesis, el primer punto era por su afeminada apariencia que no le ayudaba de mucho, las burlas y las incesantes ofertas le causaban un paso de más que se presentaban ante su insufrible vida.

Estar pasando por incontables fracasos de varios empleos en diferentes áreas, era también frecuente en su diario vivir, ya que casi todas ellas terminaban en una total decepción, actualmente estando desempleado sin tener más remedio que tomar su amado pasatiempo para modificarlo y volverlo algo inimaginable, cosa que lo había vuelto como un artista que demostraba el arte a un nivel elevado y bello para su creer.

Aquello no era agrado para los ojos de las personas, ni mucho menos respetaban su manera de ver el arte.

¡Pero al diablo con todos los que no pensaban como él! Era un artista y no necesitaba depender de la opinión, ni la aceptación de nadie, tenía el poder para presentarse libremente ante el mundo.

Absolutamente no podían osar a quitarle el derecho de hacer lo que se le venía en gana. Era libre de expresarse y ninguno podía detenerlo, era su única manera de olvidarse de las crueles realidades de la humanidad, sumido en su propio mundo de creaciones.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que todo su talento lo disfrutaría siendo utilizado como un terrorista en una banda de mafiosos.

Aunque claro era bueno en su trabajo, pero en incontables ocasiones no siempre le salía como lo tenía ideado, creía que todo era un acontecimiento por el destino, teniendo que improvisar en más de un momento.

En su último trabajo se había sentido orgullecido, simplemente fue un golpe de suerte el no haber caído en alguna trampa de la policía, que en tanto tiempo lo habían estado buscando, junto con los mafiosos para los cuales trabaja.

Pero como siempre el universo estaba en su contra, no todo era sencillo como parecía.

Esa era la razón por la cual su cabeza estaba invadida por sus pensamientos, estando ocupado por todo aquello que había pasado exactamente tres días atrás. En la promesa de una venganza invade su mente junto con la rabia en su cuerpo.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro de satisfacción del bastardo cuando osó a robarle, el inminente coraje de haberle visto los ojos y expresarle sin ninguna palabra lo que significaba ante él, era algo imperdonable. Esa maldita sonrisa que le dedico le asqueaba cuando la recordaba, deseaba con afán haberle roto la cara en ese momento, pero su tiempo fue limitado cuando de un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos había huido como una rata por un callejón oscuro, sin volverle a ver.

Apretó los puños al hacer memoria del suceso, sencillamente era lo único que le hacía hervir la sangre en esos instantes con recordarlo.

Caminaba con una tranquilidad falsamente retenida, siguiendo por al angosto pasillo escaso de luz, sus pasos eran lo único que oía al avanzar, se detuvo en seco al estar en frente de la puerta, miró con fastidio la madera sin querer entrar al lugar manifestando una mueca de desagrado ante la imagen que tendría que soportar al momento de ingresar a la habitación.

Sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, se adentro, captando únicamente la débil lucecilla de una vela puesta en una mesa alumbrando lo poco a su alrededor.

— **¿_No sabes tocar? _**— Escuchó la voz retumbando en las paredes, al instante comenzó a indagarla visualmente, captando una silueta sentada en un escritorio con un cúmulo de papeles alrededor, donde la luz no alcanzaba tocar su rostro.

— **_Como sea, es de esperarse de ti_ **— Elevó la mirada hacia su subordinado — **_¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?_** — Preguntó tomando un puñado de papeles de al lado.

— **_Me imagino que ya el idiota te lo dijo, hnm _**— Contestó con simpleza.

—** _Exactamente, y es muy serio lo que has hecho _**— Frunció el ceño ante las palabras.

Volteó el rostro denigrado, chasqueando la lengua.

— **_Ya lo tenía en mis manos_** — Se giró observando la figura de su superior — **_No es mi culpa lo que paso, hnm _**—

— **_¡Claro que lo es!_** — Gritó, soltando los documentos al suelo — **_¡Se supone que eras uno de los mejores!_** — Indicó con seriedad _—_**_…debiste haberlo predicho_ **— Entrelazo sus dedos posándolos en su frente dando un amargo suspiro.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos cuando pronunció una frase la cual causo un enfado involuntario en el cuerpo del joven.

— _**Sabia que debía haber enviado a mi nieto, él lo hubiera conseguido con éxito**_ —Se quejó, cerrando los parpados en lamentación.

Escuchó aquellas las palabras ante su fracaso, manifestó un gruñido cargado de rabia acercándose hacia el escritorio golpeándolo con el puño, causando la atención del individuo sentado en el mueble.

— **_¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ese maldito crio!_ **— Arrastro las palabras, mostrando una mirada de odio.

Siempre aborreció el hecho que lo comparasen, mas si lo creían menos, nunca en su vida se dejo creer inferior a alguien, y tampoco era el momento de comenzar a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era de respeto ante cualquiera. No por nada lo había sido calificado en esa labor.

No estaba en su vida catalogarle a un mafioso que trabajar en lo más bajo y despreciable que puede haber, sin embargo el tampoco era que fuera una persona decente en ese aspecto ya que la cantidad de efectivo que recibe es tentadora y que con gusto recoge el dinero sin tapujos ya que esa es la clave de que su tarea es una de las más arriesgadas en las áreas de la mafia, por supuesto que no significaba que la capacidad que posee es poca, de hecho gracias a su labor le es posible manifestar su talento de la manera más artística posible.

No obstante la idea de ser respetado le costaría realizarla en el lugar en el cual ahora permanecía, pero no importaba, lo conseguiría.

Siguió mirando la borrosa imagen por la insuficiente claridad de la habitación, pero sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, volteó la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la estancia aún con los ojos estrechados y los puños apretados.

— **_¡Pon más atención a quien le hablas de esa forma!_** — Siguió el mismo acto golpeando igualmente la madera, haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo- **_Más respeto mocoso_, _ese crio como le dices es mucho mejor que tú_ **— Dijo con la misma autoridad.

— **_Por supuesto, hnm _**— murmuró con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja.

—**_ ¿Que tratas de insinuar? _**— Comentó, asomando sus pupilas color miel.

Con un ligero cambio en sus ojos que avisó que empezaba a desesperarse por la actitud soberbia del rubio.

— **_Como sea, digas lo que digas no evitaras de que has fallado rotundamente en tu trabajo_** — Se cruzó de brazos, levantándose del asiento.

— **_Ahora la prioridad es recuperar lo que has perdido, y por más que te moleste tengo a la persona indicada_** — Caminó los siguientes pasos hacia donde se mostraba un aparato telefónico, el rubio frunció el ceño en confusión —**_ Shizune llámeme inmediatamente a…_**—

Su cuerpo fue ágil y su mano se apresuró para que aquella frase no se completara, ya sabía a que terminarían aquellas palabras.

En su próxima humillación.

Había chocado el móvil contra la pared, recibiendo la mirada de furia de la mujer al lado.

Tampoco accedería que alguien hiciera un trabajo que le correspondía, él lo había hecho mal y ahora él lo resolvería, tenía que principalmente recobrar los principios de la mafia, tratar de actuar de forma un poco impredecible y pensar mejor las cosas, no dejaría que se mofaran de él solo por un simple fallo.

Dejar que un crio lo sobrepasara no era una opción, aunque este se creyera muy bueno, no superaba su inteligencia, no le importaba si llegaba a pasarle algo pero de que recuperaría lo robado, lo haría, además de no hacerlo se lo cobrarían de la peor manera como cualquier banda de mafiosos.

Tsunade inmediatamente entendió las acciones del joven. Algo contrariada y con enojo se acercó nuevamente hacia su escritorio, sentándose en el borde cruzándose de brazos.

— **_Bien, si tanto lo deseas y crees que puedes hacerlo_** — Dio una pausa pensando sus siguientes palabras —**_…tienes exactamente veinticuatro horas para traerla de vuelta_** — Con lentitud posó sus orbes marrones hacia el chico con seriedad —**_…de lo contario_** — Afilo la mirada — **_Naruto se encargara personalmente de que pagues la deuda con tu propia vida _**—

_"Maldita bruja"_ pensó el muchacho.

Tsunade era la líder de la pandilla, siempre opinaban que esa mujer era adicta al dinero, que no le importaba hasta vender su propia alma por conseguirlo y que habían muchas cosas de que esperarse de la vieja.

Había enviado al rubio hacer el trabajo con la finalidad de tenerlo como carnada, sabia de sobra que otra banda de mafiosos estaba igualmente interesado en la reliquia arqueológica, pero para ella le era prioritario obtenerla antes que ellos, y las habilidades del rubio eran exactamente las adecuadas, no le interesaba la estrategia que usara para conseguirlo, sabía que Deidara moriría en las manos de los enemigos de eso estaba segura, tarde o temprano así seria.

— **_Como si eso fuera a pasar, hnm_** — Murmuró ante la advertencia de la mujer, llegando a los oídos de la misma.

—**_ Bueno si te crees tan hombrecito, me imagino que no debes durar mucho tiempo _**— Intuyó la rubia formando una sonrisa al ver su expresión.

Se dio vuelta ignorando la presencia a la mujer al estar en el umbral de la puerta, dio sus siguientes pasos hacia los corredores.

— **_Tenlo por seguro, bruja_** — Balbuceó, alejándose de aquella habitación.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era saber donde rayos localizar aquel hombre clandestino para recuperar aquello que necesitaba recuperar.

Observó las manecillas del reloj pasar cada segundo, tenía el tiempo reducido para acabar con todo, se giró hacia unos de los pórticos donde yacían las grandes cantidades de cocaína empaquetada oculta entre cajones.

No era un adicto, pero la curiosidad pudo con él, ya llevaba meses sabiendo en que clases de negocios manejaban los mafiosos, pero las drogas eran una de las cuales le intrigaba. Tomó una bolsa llena del contenido de la planta, al momento mirarla con repulsión.

— **_Todos aquí son corruptos…_** — Dejó el paquete de donde lo había tomado.

Salió de la habitación, sus pasos se trabaron cuando tropezó con alguien en la puerta al instante de salir, estaba que le gritaría al idiota pero al verle, se quedo callado.

— **_¿Qué haces aquí?_** — preguntó el hombre, mostrando seriedad con un cigarro en sus labios.

El sujeto era de cuidado y peligroso, alguien de respeto, nada más y nada menos era encomendado de las ventas de las drogas, se encargaba de distribuir el contenido con el cuidado de que las autoridades no se percataran de ello, ni mucho menos lo atraparan, si llegara a pasar todos estarían influenciados, era una gran responsabilidad.

— _**Nada**_ — Contestó normal.

El hombre le miro severo antes de dar un bufido de molestia y pasar su mano por detrás de su cuello en señal de fastidio.

— **_No importa_** —Se cruzó de brazos entrando en la recamara de drogas.

Llegaron a sus oídos como alguien continuamente entró por una de las puertas corredizas, la figura de la chica era conocida para ambos varones al verla, igual era una de las narcotraficantes de la pandilla, de igual poder que el hombre castaño a su lado.

— **_Asuma, ya está todo en el camión_** —Pronuncio la joven, acercándose a un compartimiento secreto lleno de distintas clases de artefactos de impacto — **_Solo necesitamos que alguien nos cubra_** — Informó sujetando el arma en su cintura dispuesta a salir — **_¡Oye tu, rubio!_ **—Lo llamo al verlo en la puerta.

La reacción de Deidara fue inmediata al ser llamado de aquella forma, observó como la mujer se acercaba hasta su posición.

— **_Tú nos cubrirás _**— La mueca de incredulidad en su rostro se hizo presente, la castaña lo capto — **_Vamos, si esos malditos aparecen no podrán con nosotros_ **—Explicó entregándole el revólver.

— **_Anko no te precipites, debemos pasar desapercibidos_** —Avanzó hasta la chica posando su mano en su hombro—** _Recuérdalo, ahora vámonos_** —Ordenó.

No entendía que estaba haciendo escondido en medio de un puente, ni mucho menos que ganaba cubriéndole las espaldas a esos narcos, solo estaba esperando el momento para escabullirse de esa situación, tenia mejores cosas que hacer como recuperar un pedazo de piedra, que arriesgar su vida por la estúpida mercancía.

Se tensó al ver a unos sujetos acercarse, se escondió lo más posible entre la hierba seca de la carretera, tratando de hallarles el rostro pero las ropas que utilizaban los cubrían por completo.

— **_¿Donde está el dinero? _**— Preguntó de golpe la mujer, los aparentes clientes la miraron un momento para luego sacar un maletín de sus atuendos.

— **_Primero la mercancía _**— Establecieron antes de entregar el efectivo.

Anko se adentro al camión, pudo observarla como escrudiñaba entre las cajas, sacando varios paquetes clandestinos, acercándose nuevamente hasta Asuma, los hombres reaccionaron ante el reconocido paquete de droga, se miraron uno al otro, y antes de que la pareja pudiera reaccionar estos estaban apuntando en la frente de los narcos con una cuarenta cinco.

— **_Así que los de Konoha tienen las agallas de estar vendiendo en nuestro territorio_** — Pronunció el sujeto que tenia a la mujer contra el suelo.

— **_Mala idea, eso no será perdonado_** — Dijo el contrario encargándose de poner a Asuma en contra las puertas del vehículo.

— **_¡Malditos Akatsuki!_** — Gritó Anko por el repentino ataque, mirando la dirección en donde debía estar oculto el rubio, esperando que hiciera aparición.

Se negaba a defender a ese par, pero en cierto punto era su trabajo, por lo mismo lo habían arrastrado con ellos, así que salió de su escondite indicando firmemente con el arma a los pandilleros, por defensa del dúo de narcotraficantes, los hombres lo miraron incrédulos y uno de ellos se burlo en una carcajada.

— **_¡Ja!, Vaya refuerzos, una niña los viene a rescatar_** — Sacó otro revolver de su camisa apuntando al rubio, seguido agarrar a la mujer del suelo jalándola del cabello — **_Pero ya es tarde_** — Dio una risa malévola antes de presionar el gatillo.

El sonido que impacto en la bala en su cabeza, se escucho seguido de una risa sádica por el asesino al ver el cuerpo inerte de la mujer de nuevo en el suelo, sin vida con un charco de sangre alrededor.

— **_Desgraciados, hijos de_…** — Gritó ante la muerte súbita de su compañera, siendo callado con un golpe en su cabeza con el puño del revólver.

— **_Cierra tu puta boca, tú eres el siguiente cabrón _**— Le calló el agresor golpeándolo contra la superficie de la camioneta.

— **_Hidan, tú también deberías callarte_** — Señaló con la mirada a Deidara que aún estaba a unos cuantos metros-**_…mejor encárgate de ese chico _**— El albino le siguió la mirada, para después mostrar una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

— **_Será sencillo_** —Se burló.

—** _No lo mates, acuérdate de las órdenes del jefe _**— Pronunció con su ronca voz.

— **_Tks…_**_—_ Refunfuño — **_Eso le quita el chiste _**— Dijo y salió en aquella dirección.

Fue algo impredecible al ver a uno de esos hombres acercándosele con ambas armas en cada mano, toda la insoportable situación se estaba complicando, no pensaba morir en una circunstancia tan absurda como esa, le valía lo que le dijera la vieja, mientras que no se descargara toda la culpa en él por haber muerto uno de los miembros, no era su problema.

Sintió varios disparos rozándole, reaccionó de inmediato e igualmente comenzó disparando todas las municiones del revólver con el intento de defenderse, cuando una de ellas perforo su muslo derecho, el dolor llego rápidamente al igual que la sangre que emprendía el viaje saliendo de la herida manchando a su paso, allí no terminaría todo, se negó a caer y continuo disparando hasta que por desgracia de su maldita suerte estas se acabaron, gruño tirando el artefacto al suelo para seguido prestar atención al albino.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando presencio la sangrante mano del hombre presionándose el antebrazo de que tampoco salió limpio de la lluvia de balas.

Ese imbécil le había lastimado, ahora le importaba una mierda lo que dijera Kakuzu o el jefe, era personal. Tomó la única arma que le quedaba en mano, ya que la otra yacía a unos cuantos metros cuando se le resbaló de los dedos cuando le impactó la bala. Se percató de que el rubio ya no llevaba consigo su defensa, algo que efímeramente le alegro, veía el rostro irritable del joven fijando la mirada en dirección al vehículo, salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, no le daría tiempo al bastardo de algún movimiento cuando lo golpeó y verlo caer al suelo, dedicándole algunas palabras indescifrables.

Al no poder evitar la caída del impacto en su espalda, gruño cuando sintió el rudo contacto con el asfalto, escuchó seguido la risa del infeliz que ahora estaba apuntándole con el arma.

—**_ Es hora de que mueras, nenaza _**— Señaló.

Se escuchó nuevamente el sonido neurálgico de la bala al ser activada e impactar, notándose una abundancia de sangre salir por la piel perforada. Se giró paulatinamente captando con el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo muerto del hombre tendido en una inmensidad de líquido color carmesí

Al lapso todo se volvió opaco, sus extremidades no respondieron y su cabeza la sentía que un agudo dolor que taladraba su cerebro hasta la columna vertebral. Sintió el fin de su vida cuando su conciencia se estaba perdiendo en un mundo de oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Las voces a su alrededor afuera de las paredes, fueron lo que hizo que volviera en sí, oscilando los parpados, abrió los ojos, captando unas pocas imágenes borrosas alrededor, trato de moverse pero unas ataduras se encontraban apretando sus brazos y piernas, impidiéndole la movilidad, a los segundos una insoportable picazón apareció desde el fondo de su garganta, sin impedir el poder toser con rudeza, tal rasposo sonido resonó en un invariable eco por las paredes.<p>

Sus pupilas no captaban más que oscuridad en el ambiente y sus parpados aun no podían estar elevados, la falta de líquido en su boca le hizo toser nuevamente con brusquedad. No sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, movió la cabeza contantemente con torpeza tratando de recordar como termino en una situación como esa, inesperadamente la imagen de ambos cuerpos ensangrentados de Anko y de Asuma llenaron a su conciencia, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió por la espalda y como su cuerpo se estaba constituyendo de un color pálido y un frio recorrió su organismo, luego captando levemente una venda que cubría parte de su muslo y pierna heridos.

Las pisadas de alguien acercándose fue lo que lo saco de su trance, entrecerró los ojos cuando una brillante luz apareció lastimando sus pupilas.

— **_Después de tres días, aún sigues vivo_ **— Llegó a sus oídos la ronca voz del individuo, estando a unos pasos de distancia, elevó la cabeza con fiereza.

— **_¿Quién eres?_** — Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

El hombre guardo silencio sin querer mostrar su identidad, ocultándose en las penumbras, cruzándose de brazos.

Aquello enfureció al rubio prisionero, uniendo sus cejas con enfado.

— **_Al parecer estás bien…_** —

— **_¡¿Dime quien eres?!, ¡Bastardo!_** — Gruño afilando sus celestes ojos, quería saber.

Nuevamente el hombre cayó, estaba para hacer preguntas, no para que se las hicieran a él, se acerco hacia la silla la cual retenía al chico para abrir su boca y dejar salir unas roncas palabras de su garganta.

— **_Ahora eres el rehén de los Akatsuki _**— Le anuncio aun escondido por las sombras de aquella habitación, la mirada del chico trataba de distinguir la figura del hombre, sin poder conseguirlo, aun estaba aturdido.

— **_¿A-Akatsuki..?_ **— indago en confusión, bajando la cabeza pensativo.

Si mas no recordaba esa era una pandilla de mafiosos que se ocultaban igualmente en una gran parte del país, se manejaban tanto en drogas como en el tratado de blancas, mataban sin compasión si era necesario en algún robo, como en el lavado de dinero o lo hacían por simple satisfacción; pero su especialidad era la falsificación de piedras preciosas, para venderlas en distintos lugares trasportándolas en diferentes países.

Los Akatsuki eran los mafiosos que abarcaban la parte norte del país con la cual los policías eran escasos por las incontables muertes diarias en dicho lugar.

La vieja había precavido a todos los subordinados de su pandilla que no retaran a sus enemigos, ya que ello provocaría no solo las incontables muertes sino la desdicha de perder las mercancías. Al parecer los narcos de Konoha habían desobedecido sus órdenes, por lo consiguiente murieron con el intento de aprovechar un momento de descuido de su jefa, como por considerable ocasión de mala suerte termino siendo arrastrado a su propia desgracia.

— **_Debería agradecerte_** — Artículo, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos al observarlo confuso —… _**por ti conseguí el Ópalo de fuego**_ —

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron impactado, captando inmediatamente el trasfondo de estas.

Ese era el infeliz bastardo que lo dejo en vergüenza ante su trabajo. Gruño como perro con rabia enseñando los dientes, apretando los puños y con la inigualable mirada destilando odio puro.

— **_¡Tú!_** — Chilló sin poder articular palabra alguna por la ira — **_¡Maldito imbécil de mierda!_ **— Arrastró las palabras como si fueran veneno, entrecerrando el ceño, alterando su expresión.

— **_Jm…_**_—_ Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa ante las palabras de insulto, arrimándose al encolerizado joven rubio, al estar enfrente, tomó su barbilla, mirándole fijamente _—_**_…deberías agradecerme…al menos te deje con vida_** — Deidara al instante reconoció el rostro del sujeto, nunca olvidaría esa mirada, definitivamente era él.

El moreno curveo sus labios en una fina línea sobre su rostro, sin dejar de observar al muchacho, presintiendo toda el aura enfurecida que trasmitía ese delgado cuerpo delante de él.

— **_Estoy aquí para sacarte información_ **— Anunció firme alejándose para ubicarse en una esquina donde la luz no llegaba.

—**_ ¡Púdrete! —_** Giró el rostro furioso.

Su sangre hervía al pasar por sus venas, tenía un mal sabor de boca y todo su cuerpo estaba tensado. Si llegaba salirse de esa situación juraría matar al bastardo, no le daría tal información.

Su oscurecía mirada siguió cautiva presenciando cada movimiento del joven. Se removió el cabello que osaba estorbar en su cara y separó los mechones detrás de su oreja, dio un suspiro antes dar la vuelta y mostrarle su espalda al contrario dando unos pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

— **_Tus compañeros, con los que estabas fueron asesinados por vender en nuestro territorio_** — Se escucho un leve sonido metálico, uno conocido ante sus oídos, encrespándole la piel — **_Casi terminas como ellos sino hubiera sido porque necesitábamos la información_** — Volteo su cuerpo, sintiendo los finos ojos del rubio sobre su cuerpo, mirándole con odio y una matiz de miedo _—_**_… te debo dejar claro que si no me dices lo que queremos saber, acabaras como ellos_** — A como había pronunciado mostro el arma, apuntando este en dirección a la frente del menor.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron más de lo usual por el artefacto, regañándose mentalmente el cómo demonios había terminado allí, trato de relajar su cuerpo cerrando los parpados.

— **_No pienso decirles nada, idiota, hnm…_** — Vaya que tenía su orgullo.

Veía como el chico se negaba hablar, sería un desperdicio no haberle sacado información, pero tampoco era que fuera de mucha importancia, pero si necesitaban un punto a favor contra sus enemigos.

Pensó unos momentos antes de presionar el gatillo del arma en sus manos. Bajo el revólver mostrando una mirada decidida volviendo donde estaba el joven presionado por la silla.

— **_No pienso matarte para que hables…_** — Lo miro con su azabaches pupilas, sabiendo que ese joven tenía mucho potencial como para desaprovecharlo.

Lo había visto en acción cuando robo aquella reliquia del museo sin ser detectado por los policías, sin contar que también tenía un extraño talento, lo vio derrumbar el cristal que retenía la piedra con una sorprendente explosión, sin ser descubierto por las alarmas, un gran ladrón y escapista.

Por desgracia su trabajo era el mismo, hurtar el _Ópalo de fuego_.

Lo necesitaba llevar a la organización como fuera posible la piedra con la finalidad de falsearla y llevarla de contrabando, junto con el dinero que igualmente estaba falseado.

La verdadera piedra seria guardada por él mismo en un lugar seguro, siendo símbolo como su responsabilidad hasta que el vendedor llegara por ella, aunque claro el trato seria cobrar por la joya tres veces de su valor original, y después matar al cliente para recuperar nuevamente el objeto rojizo, una piedra como esa no se encontraría en ningún lado, ya que sus características eran únicas, la consideraban una piedra que traía buena suerte, fortuna y amores, como los catalogaban los Romanos que la llamaban _Gema de Ópalos_ por su color carmesí, que se hizo popular en Europa por sus propiedades de incrementar, buena salud, belleza y riqueza, según los europeos.

Desde las últimas décadas no habían encontrado otro Ópalo después de la aparición de los diamantes, creándose así que el último de su tipo era una gran mercancía, por eso un valor tan grande que incluso habían prohibido su venta, reteniéndola en distintos museos para que pueda ser vista. Por ello el hurto de la misma, no sería trabajo fácil, por lo consiguiente le sorprendió de sobremanera cuando el rubio logró hacer aquella hazaña, claro el también lo hubiera conseguido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero le quería dar la oportunidad al menor, además sería mejor ahorrarse el trabajo.

No le quedo más opción que quitársela, cuando lo vio salir con ella, el joven podía ser un gran maestro con el robo, pero era distraído y eso lo noto al instante.

No pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa cubriera su boca cuando le quito el Ópalo de tono rojizo y verle esa expresión indescriptible en su rostro cuando se marcho, sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

Jamás imagino que el chico era uno de sus enemigos de la banda de mafiosos de Konoha, que también manejaban las mismas áreas de narcotráfico, robo y falsificación. Tal vez la piedra seria uno de sus planes que traerían consigo millones de yenes, por eso necesitaba saber que planes ocultaban los de _Konoha_ y que tanto les involucraban cuando quisieron vender en su zona.

Los ojos celestes se conectaban con los suyos que le miraban incrédulo esperando que su frase se completara, vacilo un poco inclinándose hacia el rostro del menor.

Deidara removió sus muñecas incomodo por las esposas que sujetaban sus manos, hasta que se detuvo cuando aquel hombre le había puesto su mano sobre su boca, tocando suavemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—… _**mejor aún, serás parte de Akatsuki**_ — Terminó, apartándose del joven — _**Tal vez así en un futuro puedas quitarme el Ópalo**_— Sonrió, no quiso escuchar los reproches que tal vez diría el rubio, guardo el arma y salió de la habitación dejándolo esposado a como estaba para que pensara mejor las cosas, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

Sabía que el chico no tenia opciones de donde escoger, igualmente sabía que sería la única oportunidad de seguir con vida, y también sabía que no dejaría que ese joven se apartara, tenía muchas cosas que probar antes de dejarlo escapar.

Cuando vio que la puerta había sido cerrada, gritó y refunfuño a todo pulmón todo aquel insulto que cruzara y pasaba por sus labios, hasta quedarse sin el aire para seguir, ni las fuerzas.

A los segundos de no poder hacer nada, desvió sus ojos en una dirección inespecífica en una de las paredes, antes de ponerse a pensar la propuesta.

Con ello solo conseguiría el odio por traición de su organización, conocía a Tsunade sabía que la mujer no lo pasaría por alto, sin contar que ya debía varios compromisos con la misma y al final terminaría muerto ya que sea por las manos de los de _Konoha _o de los _Akatsuki_, incluso si volviera la vieja no le perdonaría el haber sido secuestrado, ya le había amenazado con intento de muerte por la falla de la piedra, tomando en cuenta que seguro estaban detrás de él para cobrar la deuda de hace setenta y dos horas.

Algo le decía que sería una buena idea unirse a los _Akatsuki_, después de todo ¿Qué perdía? Ya había experimentado todo acerca de los trabajos sucios de la mafia.

Tal vez la vida no era exactamente grata como le hubiera gustado, ni tampoco razonable, tal vez ese era su destino, y aunque no fuera la persona con una existencia completamente feliz sabia que podría serlo teniendo en claro algún punto fijo en su camino, sin dejar de ser lo que era.

Además tenía una considerable venganza pendiente que debía, su rencor allí seguiría guardado hasta que su desquite fuera efectuado y esa piedra rojiza volvería hacer suya nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno debería de decir que no me convence para nada este fic, lo hice cuando estaba en una situación algo conflictiva en mi casa, así que por eso no me gusta, no sabía que escribir, ni cómo desarrollarlo, solo escriba de poco en poco lo que se me ocurría, y al final resulto esta cosa.<p>

De algún modo extraño, espero que les gustara.

Nos leemos~


End file.
